rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
Allison (The Freelancer Archives)
But don't say goodbye. I hate goodbyes...' - Allison's last words to Leonard Church'' Allison acts as the first protagonist in Red vs. Blue The Freelancer Archives. She made his first appearance in the first episode, Killed in Action. She is the mother of Agent Carolina and girlfriend of Director Leonard Church. Role in Plot '''The Battle of The Red Waste Allison was shown to be a casualty of war during the battle of The Red Waste. After departing from her friends and allies Dex Kensie and Bishop Kimball, Allison disobeyed orders and sacrificed herself to stop The Covenant army from progressing towards the colony. After being forced to take cover in a crater a covenant Wraith hovers over the top and covers her escape. Taking initiative and sticking a plasma grenade to the base of the tank she then tries to escape. However, the tank rolls back over her forcing her to come face to face with the grenade she planted. The plasma grenade explodes and kills her. 'Legacy' Her death mentally breaks the mind of her boyfriend, Dr. Leonard Church. Now a single father who has just lost the one person he loved most in the world he becomes obsessed with bringing her back. In her name, and in attempts to bring her to life he establishes his own branch of the UNSC called Project Freelancer. Allison and Leonard's daughter is among the many agents to take part in the Project's rise. Appearance 'Physical Appearance' Allison has long blonde hair. She is played by Rooster Teeth employee Lindsay Hicks. 'UNSC Uniform' Allison is shown to wear a loose black chest plate as well as a grey and white camouflage as her uniform. Allison also wears a UNSC cap. Personality Allison is shown to live a separate life away from her family. While she loves Leonard and her daughter she seems to live a close friendly life with her friends Dex Kensie and Bishop Kimball. She is passionate about the war and the protection of civilians, and so she takes initiative by sacrificing herself. She is thought of as a foolish soldier as she is part the reason for the fall of the nearby colony. Leaving the trenches against orders inspired others to follow and instead of holding the line she led a failed attack. Skills and Personalities It is suggested by the way she speaks to Leonard in the openning lines of Episode 1 (Killed in Action) that she is skilled at hand to hand combat. Given her status and the way she is treated on the battlefield it is also assumed she is a well trained asset to the UNSC. Relationships 'Leonard Church' Leonard is Allison's girlfriend prior to her death. While she is shown to love him she ultimately leaves him to fight the war against the Covenant offworld. Also while she is shown to love him a great deal, Leonard appears to possibly love her more. This is shown by his devotion to her even in her death and his failure to just let go. 'Agent Carolina' Allison's relationship with her daughter is explored very little. It is assumed by the child Agent Carolina - when she wonders where her mother is - that they are close. It is also suggested in Red vs. Blue Season 10 that Carolina remembers a great deal of her mother from her childhood despite being very young when Allison died. 'Dex Kensie' Dex is described as Allison's best friend. He fights alongside Allison at The Red Waste. The two are close and he is described as more of a stereotypical 'nerd' rather than an elite combatant. Dex dies during the battle and his remains are lowered into the ground beside Allison at their funeral. 'Bishop Kimball' Bishop is shown to be an elite soldier in the war. It is heavily implied that the two once felt something for each other or once experienced relationships with each other. Leonard is explained to be quite jealous of Bishop, Bishop is typically shown to be a respectable leader, a physically 'perfect' and extremely agile soldier. Leonard however is percieved as a nerdy scientist similar to Dex however less likely to fight. Trivia *Allison was played by Lindsay Hicks in Red vs. Blue Season 10. *Allison can be classified as the most influential character in Red vs. Blue as it is her death that results in the rise and downfall of Project Freelancer and the ruination of hundreds of lives of victims affected by the Project's brutality. Category:Characters